


The End Of An Era

by Popsmart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanfic, Gen, Sad, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popsmart/pseuds/Popsmart





	The End Of An Era

"Dean and Sam were good men.." Garth began speaking his words of kindness to the departed.  
Crowley hung back by a tree on a small hill, overlooking the Winchesters' funeral. He took a swig of whiskey, looking at his gold pocket-watch, just counting the minutes until the funeral would be over.  
That damned angel stood off in the distance along with him, but was too disgusted with him to even look at him.  
Castiel had called Crowley a multitude of horrific and hateful names, the most common one being abomination.  
Normally Crowley could take it, but today he felt the words actually sting him more than he had ever imagined they would. Sighing, he took another drink.  
Footsteps approached, slightly muffled by the wind kicking up leaves and shaking trees. "Fergus!" Rowena called, trudging up the small hill to him. He rolled his eyes, wanting to be left alone. For once, his mother felt some sort of sympathy for her child. "Fergus.. You tried.." She began, quickly cutting herself off as he held up his hand, requesting her to stop. "Mother, please. I'm not in any sort of mood.." He whispered gently to her, trying to sound a little appreciative for her concern. She nodded, realizing for just a split second that she was wrong when she had told him he had no one else as family but her, and she was wrong for assuming the demons were who he meant when he had said that people loved him. Rowena kissed Crowley's cheek lightly, patting his shoulder and walked back down the hill, leaving him to his thoughts.  
Sighing once more, he took a drink of his whiskey and walked down the hill towards the coffins of the boys, watching as fellow friends started to get up and leave.  
He approached the coffins, patting the lids, bowing his head. "You were good hunters, boys. I truly mean that. You taught this old sod how to love, and I despise you for it.. But I'm still grateful I knew you two.." He turned his back to the coffins, holding his glass to the sky. "To Squirrel and Moose.. The two biggest pains in my ass." Crowley muttered, drinking the last bit of whiskey he had, walking down the cement path, knowing each step he took marked the end of an era, our beloved king shedding a tear for his boys. For the first time in his entire life, he almost wished he was an angel.


End file.
